


Midas

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Curses, Derse and Prospit, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Magic, Other, Revolution, Some characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse begins to wreck its havoc on Mobius Trip.<br/>Fortunately for him, he always has someone on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I have been unable to get the Midas AU out of my head, and it's about time I did.  
> I absolutely adore the story of King Midas, and this AU was formed out of my love for it.
> 
> I've already made a mix and everything.  
> http://8tracks.com/experiment413/the-unfortunate-king

 In the White Queen’s eyes, Mobius Trip had hit the last straw. The boy was dangerous, a revolution of one. Though, she couldn’t just kill him, as much as she wished death upon him at times. He had been Archagent for many years, and whenever he was stripped of his rank, he always found a way to gain it again. She’d seen him work his way to the top non-stop, no matter how far down she’d throw him back in the levels of the monarchy.

Now, she had devised a plan, and had traveled as far as Derse to meet an old friend of hers. A plan was made, and she had returned to Prospit in no time.

 

Mobius stepped into his Queen’s halls, welcomed by a strange, unforgiving sense of cold. This wasn’t usual of the room. It was typically as warm as the rest of Prospit was, but not today. The bitterness of it all was painfully familiar, something he felt only at the edge of Derse’s atmosphere.

It had nearly clicked to him what the source of that feeling was when the Queen spoke, and his thoughts vanished right before him.

 

“Archagent,” WQ began. Oh thank god she’d called him that. He wasn’t up for finding his ways through the ranks again. “It’s about time you stopped your trouble.”

“I understand,” responded Mobius. Hell, if she killed him--

“You’re not going to die today,” said WQ. “Nor will you be imprisoned or exiled.”

He let go of the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. ‘Today’ did trouble him slightly though.

Actions always can with consequence. If she wasn’t knocking him down the ranks, killing or imprisoning him, not even being exiled, then what was she planning?

“What happens in that place, I’ll leave its discovery up to you,” said WQ. Mobius tilted his head. “You’re good with puzzles, no, Trip? You’ll see. Just give it a while.”

 

She waved him off and said, “You’re dismissed.”

 

With that he gave a quick bow and walked out.

 

He returned home, and the second he grabbed his phone to check on Hadron, it turned right into solid gold. He dropped it, startled, and looked at his hands.

  
Now he knew what the Queen had meant. This was a curse. 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Hadron almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the knock at the door. She’d passed out at her desk, hair in as much of a mess as it could get. She checked the time. Who the hell was bothering her in the morning? She should be asleep at this time.

 

Ignore it, she thought. If it’s important, they’ll bust her door down. Dersites are always run to Hadron first, ask questions later (and hell did it drive the poor girl nuts).

 

“Hadron,” came a voice from behind the door. What was Mobius doing at a time even he should be asleep? Day on Derse meant night on Prospit and this was an ungodly hour.

“Door’s unlocked. You know that.”

“Yeah, I can’t open it.”

“I swore I left it unlocked. Try again, dumbass.”

 

Mobius sighed. “I cannot touch the door at all.”

“What, are you sick.”

“Hadron, please.”

“Give me six more hours of sleep and maybe I’ll consider it.” Overthinking was common in Mobius, come on. Hell if she’d believe him, especially not as exhausted as she was.

“Now you’re just being mean for the sake of being mean.”

“Fine.”

 

The door opened and Mobius, hands tucked in his blue hoodie’s pocket, was welcomed by a squinty-faced, half-asleep Hadron.

“Hey babe,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Fuck off,” she muttered, and stumbled back inside. Mobius followed behind her. “What’s the problem.”

“Hand me something that is of no value to you, and I’ll show you,” he said. Hadron gave him a puzzled expression, but, not doubting him for once, passed him a crumbled piece of paper, likely Dersite propaganda that she of course had no care for. The kingdoms were at temporary truce, why couldn’t Derse chill out for even one second?

 

He took it, and Hadron near snapped entirely awake in an instant when the sheet turned to gold. Mobius dropped it on the floor and pocketed his hands again. Hadron kicked it away from her and towards the waste basket near her desk.

“I’m not touching that,” she muttered, and turned back to Mobius.

“You can stay here for the day and we’ll deal with this when Skaia sets. Just, don’t turn my shit into that ugly shade of Prospitian gold, please. Fuckin’ thing hurts my eyes.”

 

She staggered off to her bedroom, too tired to do much else at the moment, and shut the door.

 

Mobius sat in her desk chair, being careful to not have his skin make contact with any of her belongings. If he was lucky, this would wear off with some rest. 

Then again, his luck alone was trash. What was he to do.

Cling to Hadron like hell, maybe, and see what she can do. She’d seen enough to at least figure out something.

  
He quickly dozed off. 


	3. CHAPTER TWO

“I don’t know how to help you,” said Hadron. “We just have to look into it more. I can’t go off of barely any information.”

“I know,” Mobius huffed. “You’re at least going to try, right?”

“Of course.” Hadron swirled her cup of tea before taking a quick sip.

 

Someone opened the door, making Mobius jump. Hadron glanced up. A little Dersite wearing shiny lavender armor had entered, probably a knight.

 

“Hello Mrs. Kaleido!” the Dersite chirped. Hadron grinned.

“Hello LO.”

LO gave a little bow before turning to Mobius. “Mister Trip, I heard of your dilemma and came running!”

Mobius glanced to Hadron. “You really called one of your soldiers on this?”

Hadron shrugged. “This gal hasn’t let me down yet. Meet the Lilliputian Outlook, one of our newer knights. She may not seem intimidating, but she can rip a Brute to shreds.”

“Well, knowing you and BQ, I bet all the female Dersites could singlehandedly beat Prospit’s entire army,” Mobius laughed.

“I’m not sure if we’ll need her help though,” said Hadron. LO’s expression fell. “She doesn’t know a lot about magic.”

Mobius shrugged.  


 

Hadron sighed. “It’s best we get a move on if we’re gonna figure this out.”

She got up and proceeded to walk out, Mobius following behind her.

LO spoke up, and Hadron turned.

 

“Ma’am, surely there’s something I can do!” she said. “I’d hate for this not to be done quick enough because of a simple lack of people, and you know my fighting skills have improved!”

The carapacian clicked her claws nervously. Hadron glanced at Mobius before flicking her head to LO. “Come on then.”

LO beamed.

“Thank you ma’am! I won’t let you down!” she said, trying to seem professional, but you could tell that she was practically bouncing out of joy.

 

She followed the other two out.

 

“Where are we going?” asked Mobius, following Hadron’s lead through the violet halls.

“To the Black Queen, of course,” she said.

“Doesn’t she want people like me dead?”

“She could care less. We’re on truce, Trip. No one’s going to care until someone throws a stone.”

“Or shoots a cannon, rather. Stones have been thrown,” said LO.

“You’ve got a point LO. Gotta live with the lower classes insulting each other like hell.”

 

The halls of Derse were changing, and Mobius noticed the differences from Prospit as they went deeper into the city. That sense of being in the presence of royalty was much more heightened here than Prospit, and the closer they got the castle, the more that feeling grew. The respects of the citizens had changed too, even the seemingly violent Dersites stepping aside for Hadron. At this rate, Mobius was fearing the worst. Why wasn’t Prospit changing with Derse anymore?

He shoved the fall of Prospit to the back of his mind. It was imminent, but it wasn’t now. He had time.

 

“It looks different,” he said.

“Minor renovations,” Hadron responded. “I’m surprised you caught that.”

“I catch everything.”

“Except knives.”

“Except knives, holy shit don’t fling one at me ever again.”

“No promises.”

 

Hadron stepped into the Black Queen’s throne room and bowed upon seeing her. LO followed her lead.

 

“Agent, I expected to see you soon. Oh?”

The Queen perked up when Mobius entered the room and bowed as well.

“What’s the matter this time?”

“Not Prospitian business, your Highness, but…” Hadron glanced at Mobius. “More a personal dilemma?”

The Queen squinted. Hadron ejected a knife from her specibus towards Mobius, and in a brief moment of glory, he didn’t fumble or dodge at all, but caught it by the hilt and it froze into gold.

  
He’d never seen a Queen’s expression change so fast.


End file.
